


Go meet your sister On an island in the Irish Sea

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azkaban, Character Death, Crack, Drama, Family, Or chocolate cake which ever is easier find, Slow Burn, because reasons, everyone probably needs therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Lucius Malfoy never walked free after his arrest for crimes against wizardry with the fall of the dark Lord. Narcissa Malfoy grieved for her husband and the loss of the life she held so dear by leaning on the only family she had left her sister Andromeda.The Consequences Of the shift in family dynamic, Would echo into the next generation allowing Draco Malfoy to have a favorite cousin a young metamorphmagis That favored bubblegum pink hair.The black family line is known for its eccentricities but the Tonks line is known For its good humor. Mixing those influences together may just produce a tolerable prince of Slytherin, If harry potter is lucky Perhaps even a boy who might become a good friend.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	Go meet your sister On an island in the Irish Sea

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> All credit for this idea goes to the original poster of it on the hpfanfiction reddit sub, Ocyanea. Her premise for the prompt was what would’ve happened if Lucius Malfoy had never been released from prison,And Narcissa reunited with Andromeda. This story is mine but the prompt was hers.
> 
> So If you feel like going down the rabbit hole of an Black family reunion, With all the drama ,angst ,and borderline insanity That goes along with it please feel free to take a peek.

Narcissa felt a cold chill overcome her as she Walked up the stairs with three guards thanking her. This would be the last visit the ministry would allow. A final goodbye bought with one last Anonymous donation, as The Malfoy name was as good as mud now. Lucius was in prison his bastard of a turn he had made a mess of his trial, And they hadn’t even given him the Courtesy of a lifestyle like Bellatrix no her husband had been sentenced to the kiss. A sentence that would be carried out that evening as the Aurors Insisted There was no reason to wait they wouldn’t want to risk the prison overcrowding as they moved Onto the next docket of Alleged death eaters.

The reality of her rapidly Changing circumstances made Narcissa want to scream, Her wonderful husband was going to be executed in the most gruesome of Way and she had One -year-old At home who could say dada yet, Crying every night for a father That could never come home. But what really terrified her what the harsh reality as the transport ship Had docked on this Godforsaken island in the middle of the Irish Sea With icy waves breaking over the rocks, Was that in just a few short weeks Her son Would most likely forget the man he was wailing for, As her journey to her husband cell came to an end the sinking feeling of the harsh reality came to arrest her little boy would grow up without his father. The man she loved so much, Lucius Malfoy Would just be a painting and a story to her baby boy. A father that lived on the wind rather than in corporeal form.

It made Narcissa want to cry, Even as she stepped inTo Lucius’s cell And they said their last goodbyes.

The guards at least gave them the courtesy of turning their backs as they made love for the last time. In the hopes as Lucius put it, Of him being able to give her one last gift to remember him bye.

Narcissa left the cell heart broken but holding back the tears until she was out of his ear shot her husband wanted to go to the gallows dignified with his head held high as it was his last act and he asked of her To not cry in his presence As she cried he would too. And he would never be able to stop, Not even at the Dementor’s embraced him.

So Narcissa left her husband for the last time in a cold Stone so that would be his final prison Until he died even if it was only for a short time.

But the guards didn’t take her directly out of the prison instead they led her To a small office with warden embossed on the door. The name Tonks was written in black letters Etched into the wood. One of the guards practically shoved her in tears running down her cheeks she stumbled a bit but someone caught her. Familiar hands Steadied her shoulders And calm words were offered In the hopes of providing some comfort.

Narcissa looked at the woman before her and began to sob. Andromeda her sister was hugging her.  
Narcissa let herself cry, For the first time in years taking advantage in the comfort Family could provide, WNile they waited for the sentence to be carried out.So Narcissa could leave and bury her husband and Bella.  
Two people she loved would be dying tonight, And Andromeda was the only person she could lean on through all of it.


End file.
